


My Sweet Dwarf's Ex-Girlfriend

by HideTheDecay



Series: My Sweet Dwarf Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideTheDecay/pseuds/HideTheDecay
Summary: Bianca moved to take one of the open seats at the table, dropping into the chair with a muffled groan. It had been a long day of travel and her feet were aching. “I’ve been trying to imagine what you would be like since he first wrote to me about you, Anders. He’s had a lot of suitors, but you’re the first person in years to catch his eye.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot of My Sweet Dwarf (the first story in the series) and takes place a year after their marriage.

Varric still had his secrets, even now that he had a house and a husband. Among those secrets were hiding places for the little things he liked to keep stowed away for Anders. Ever since he’d talked to him about inviting Bianca to visit so she could tune up the Bianca she’d made, he could tell his husband was uneasy. He was dealing with her impending arrival gracefully and Varric appreciated that, but he was still sorry to put him in that uncomfortable position in the first place.

He’d put off contacting her as long as he could, knowing it would cause problems. But on a night they’d been called on by the underground to help a captured mage, his crossbow had jammed in a crucial moment and he’d nearly caught a sword in the gut because of it. It had been upsetting and the push he needed to finally talk to Anders about writing to his former flame, knowing she was the only person who could fix his weapon.

Anders continued to reassure him that he was fine with it. That he wasn’t threatened by the fact that the female dwarf could show up at their door at any time. He didn’t believe him for a moment, but it was sweet that he at least tried to play it off like it didn’t bother him at all. He’d been reassuring to him anyway and now, he grabbed a gift he’d smuggled away weeks ago in case of a rainy day. Today was not rainy in any sense - they’d had a perfectly normal day together. But with the tension he knew Anders had to be feeling, it was occasion enough.

He’d gotten him another golden bangle, not just like the one he’d gotten him in Orlais, but one that would complement the original. He tucked it up his sleeve to hide it for now as he went to find his man making dinner. He smirked to himself as he stood back a moment, simply enjoying the view from behind - he was a lucky man. “It looks good.” He commented as he moved into the kitchen, walking up to look at what was simmering over the stove. He grabbed Anders’ ass and gave it a squeeze. “The food looks pretty good too.”

\---

Anders heard him enter the kitchen, but was busy stirring the pot and adding a pinch of seasoning to it. He felt the squeeze to his ass and what followed made him laugh. “Varric!” he admonished him playfully, giving his arm a swat with his free hand. “No groping while I’m cooking.” Actually, he rather liked being groped at all times of the day, but that wasn’t the point, was it?

\---

“I could have sworn it was in our vows that I get to grope you any time I want to.” He got up on his toes to kiss his cheek. Then gave his ass a swat. “But if I can’t _grope_ you when you’re cooking, I can be flexible. Whichever you like better.”

\---

“It’s not my fault you didn’t read the fine print.” The kiss brought a smile to his lips and the smack made him straighten from how he was hunched over the stove to turn to him. “It’ll be ready soon, so get your groping in while you can, I suppose.” He nudged him and then returned to his stirring.

\---

“Don’t mind if I do, Blondie.” He grabbed his rear again and gave it a good squeeze, using that as a distraction as he deftly slipped the new bangle onto the wrist Anders wasn’t using to stir. “I’m glad it’s almost done. I’m starving…”

\---

He was distracted enough that he didn’t notice what he was doing. He did feel the touch, but he figured it was a touch and nothing more and even when the weight was left behind, he continued cooking ignorantly. “Why don’t you go set the table for us? The sooner you help me, the sooner I’ll be done.”

\---

“I’d be glad to.” He moved away from him, smirking to himself. His sleight of hand hadn’t gotten rusty, even after months of living outside of the tavern. Not that they didn’t frequent the Hanged Man often anyway, but he still didn’t have quite as many opportunities to practice those skills these days. He went about setting the table and pouring drinks for them, waiting to see how long it would take Anders to notice the new gold.

\---

When Anders finished, he carried out the pot with a ladle, setting it in the middle of the table. It took a few trips between the kitchen and the dining room to bring out everything he’d prepared, but by the time he was done, there was a sizable meal sitting out for them. “That’s everything.” He sat down and began to fill his plate, liking to give them both the opportunity to take as much as they wanted of whatever they wanted.

\---

“You’ve outdone yourself.” It all looked really good. He set about filling his own plate, rather greedy about his portions. It was a wonder he hadn’t gotten fat, spoiled as he was getting to the mage’s cooking. He set right in, managing to keep from glancing at the new jewelry on his lover, though he looked forward to admiring it on him once it had been discovered.

\---

With his plate full, he ladled some of the soup he’d made into a bowl and then he began to tuck in. “So, what are the plans for tomorrow?” They usually talked about these things at dinner. Whether or not Anders would go to the clinic the next day or whether or not they’d work together on something else. He picked up a roll and was tearing it in half when his eyes fell on his wrist. He stilled, staring at it, almost comically confused.

\---

“I’ve got a meeting around noon. Otherwise, I don’t have anything going on. I can help out in the clinic if you think you’ll be busy.” He offered, casually going about eating his meal as if he hadn’t noticed what Anders had frozen to stare at.

\---

There were a few beats of silence, having to check his other wrist to see if the bracelet that was supposed to be there - and was there - had been misplaced. It was silly, since they looked similar, but not the same. Seeing that the bracelet was still in place, his eyes went back to the one that had suddenly appeared.

“Varric.” He looked up at him and then held up his wrist, amused. “What’s this about then?”

\---

Varric gave him a wide-eyed look, as innocent of a face as he could manage at the moment. “Wow, that looks good on you, Blondie. Did you get that today?” It did look good on him, as he knew it would, and it paired so nicely with the other one.

\---

He quirked a brow. “Fuck off,” he laughed, tossing one half of the bread at him. “What’s it for? Is this the part where you break some bad news?” His stomach actually did squirm, his mind going to the thing he’d been dreading ever since Varric had sent his letter.

\---

He laughed with him, knowing Anders was used to antics like this from him. “I don’t know of any bad news. I think some dashing rogue must have noticed how gorgeous you are and slipped that onto your wrist when you weren’t looking.” He tore off a hunk of the bread he’d had tossed at him and took a bite.

\---

“Oh, is that all then?” He looked back at his wrist, turning it this way and that to admire the bracelet. “Well then, perhaps if he makes himself known, I’ll have to do what I can to thank him for his generosity.

\---

“We’ll both have to keep an eye out for him. I can’t have some admirer with impeccable taste in jewelry making moves on my husband.” He watched him look over the gold, enjoying it right along with him. “You make gold look so good.”

\---

He chuckled and since he could, he tossed the other half of the bread at him and then grabbed another for himself, ripping it in half and dipping it in his soup. “Or is it the gold that makes me look so good?” he pretended to ponder. “I suppose I’ll have to ask my admirer when I find him.”

\---

“Nah. You were pretty even before you were dripping with gold.” Varric smirked and took a bite from the latest piece of bread that had been thrown at him. He looked as if he had more to say, but a knock at the door interrupted him. It wasn’t terribly unusual. Between the Underground and the Guild, people tended to drop by at odd hours. But of course, they’d been expecting someone else as well. He pushed his chair out from the table and rose to his feet, headed for the door.

\---

Anders was smiling, though it faded with the door. “One day we’ll get through dinner without someone stopping in.” Not that their meals were interrupted _that_ often, but it was the time they generally became available in the day and so it was usually when people started showing up.

\---

“We can dream.” He called back before he opened the door. Though the dwarven woman in front of him had her face hidden beneath her hood, he knew in an instant who she was and his heart began to pound in his chest. He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her inside, pushing the door closed. “Are you crazy? The sun is still out, you can’t just walk up to my door like that. You should have waited ‘til dark at least.”

“Right. Because there’s nothing odd or attention-grabbing about a woman coming to your door in the middle of the night.” Bianca scoffed as she caught her footing after being tugged inside, pushing back her hood.

\---

Though he couldn’t hear everything from the door, he was listening and he heard enough. His stomach sank and he found himself frozen. He didn’t know if he was supposed to get up and greet their guest or if he supposed to stay where he was. He wasn’t entirely aware of his feet as he stood, but once up, he couldn’t force himself to take even a step.

\---

Varric looked toward the dining room, expecting Anders to be coming out to join them, but was surprised that he wasn’t there. He looked back to Bianca and sighed, feeling he owed he a better greeting than the one he’d given her. Even if her recklessness never ceased to frustrate him. “It’s good to see you. I’m glad you made it safely.”

She warmed a little, not sure how prickly he was going to be with her now that there was a man in his life. “Good to see you too. It smells good in here, did I catch you at dinner?”

“You did. Come on, there’s plenty…” Varric started for the dining room, hoping Anders wouldn’t mind her joining their meal. When he found him standing by the table, he moved to his side, putting a possessive arm around his waist. “Anders, this is Bianca. Bianca, my husband Anders.”  
  


“I’ve heard a lot about you. Healer of Darktown and now Lowtown.” Bianca studied the man, greeting him with a nod. “Nice to meet you in person.”

\---

He stiffened when they entered the room and when his eyes fell on her, all of his insecurities came flooding back. She was really pretty because _of course she was_. She was pretty and smart and talented and not to mention, she was a dwarf herself. All reasons why he’d loved her, undoubtedly.

He reminded himself that she wasn’t so smart, at least, if she’d chosen someone over Varric.

“Nice to meet you,” he replied, his eyes going to Varric. He couldn’t tell him how he really felt, but he was anxious about having her move on as soon as possible.

\---

“I’ll grab an extra plate and something for you to drink.” Varric released Anders and quickly dismissed himself to go gather what she’d need. The sooner they got through dinner so she could work on Bianca, the better.

Bianca moved to take one of the open seats at the table, dropping into the chair with a muffled groan. It had been a long day of travel and her feet were aching. “I’ve been trying to imagine what you would be like since he first wrote to me about you, Anders. He’s had a lot of suitors, but you’re the first person in years to catch his eye.”

\---

Anders watched him go. He didn’t like being left alone with her, but he supposed he liked Varric being left alone with her even less. Slowly, he sat back down. He looked back at her, his appetite gone and his stomach twisting this way and that. “Oh? Am I what you imagined?” He pulled his drink in and had a sip, trying to quell his anxiety.

\---

“For the most part. Though I’m still surprised it was a man that won him over.” He’d always been such a ladies man. “You’re taller than I expected.”

“I told you he was human. You shouldn’t be that surprised.” Varric said as he moved back into the room to set her place at the table. He’d hurried, not wanting to leave the two of them alone any longer than necessary.

“He’s tall even for a human.” She shrugged and sipped the drink he set in front of her. “I didn’t think you’d like that.”

\---

Was that supposed to mean something? Was it bad that he was a man? He knew that Varric preferred women, so he supposed it was strange, but coming from her it almost sounded like an insult. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe he was just being insecure. Then, of course, she was talking about how he was too tall and apparently Varric wasn’t supposed to like that.

He swallowed, keeping silent.

\---

“I’ve never been as insecure as you think. It doesn’t bother me at all that he’s tall. Just as it doesn’t bother him that I’m not.” Varric was a little defensive, not wanting her to question his opinion of Anders. “I wouldn’t want him to be a dwarf anyway. He’s gorgeous as he is.”

“I’ll give you that, he’s a good looking man.” Bianca turned her eyes to Anders, studying him once more. Those long, sleek features worked well for a human, but wouldn’t fit a dwarf. “I don’t think I’ve even seen a human man with a dwarf husband before. Have you always had a thing for dwarves, Anders?”

\---

This conversation was terrible and he didn’t really like being spoken about as if he wasn’t there. As she went on, however, he found himself straightening. “Obviously that’s because most dwarves aren’t Varric.” Varric was certainly a unique dwarf. “If they were, I’m afraid humans would never procreate again.”

He resented the implication that his attraction to his husband was a fetish. “No, it’s always been humans and elves that tickle my fancy.” He’d had dwarves before, in his time in The Pearl, but never on his own. Not that he had anything against dwarves. Some were rather attractive, as Bianca was, unfortunately, it just hadn't happened for him.

\---

“You’ve got a point. Varric is...something else.” Her look to the other dwarf was fond, but when he dropped his eyes, she returned her gaze to Anders. “But then, you must be too. I never in my life thought I’d see him marry a man. I always pictured him settling down with one of the girls the assembly offered him.”

“So I could be in a miserable marriage like yours? Not on my life.” Varric said with a scoff and almost instantly regretted the words. Even if her questioning was making him uncomfortable, it was a low blow.

“It’s not as miserable as you like to think.” She snapped back with just as much venom in her tone. As was common with their visits, it didn’t take long before he’d lashed out at her and she’d hit him right back. She lowered her eyes to her plate then, busying herself with eating when it seemed Varric had nothing to say to that.

\---

He looked between them, feeling so uncomfortable. He’d completely given up eating and though he was holding his drink, he hadn’t had any since he picked it up. After the silence had stretched on a little too long, he shrugged. “I guess what he needed was a man all along.” It was said innocently enough.

\---

At that, Varric’s lips quirked up. He nodded and sipped his drink. “I think you’re absolutely right, Blondie. You were just what I needed from the very start.”

Bianca smiled a little at that too. “I’m happy for you both.” She was, even if she still found their pairing to be strange. She took a few more bites of her food, then decided she’d had enough. “Thanks for the meal. Alright, Varric - where is she?” As she asked this and pushed her chair from the table, there is a quiet excitement in her tone that hadn’t been there before.

“I set up a room for you to work on her. She’s in bad shape.” There was a solemness in the rogue’s tone as if he was speaking of an ill child and not a crossbow.

\---

There were a lot of leftovers, so since she was going to be getting to work, he hastened to clear off the table. Dishes could be a concern for another day, but he had to at least put the perishables away. He didn’t want them to be alone without him, even if  he didn’t actually suspect anything.

\---

When he saw Anders working to get the table cleared, Varric helped him. He wasn’t about to leave him to clean up everything after he’d cooked the meal just because Bianca was here. “Just sit tight a few minutes and I’ll take you to her.” He knew she was excited to tinker with the crossbow she’d made, but also that she was likely tired and wouldn’t mind resting a few minutes more.

\---

After they had everything put away that needed to be put away, he turned to him. “...She can work on it by herself, right?” There was no need for them to hang around. They could just leave her to it and spend the time together, right?

\---

“Sure she can. We'll just be in her way.” When she got to work, they'd both be dead to her. She'd be in her element. “I've just got to get her set up to work and make sure she doesn't need any more supplies.”

\---

He felt better about that. When he was ready to return to the dining room, he took the dwarf’s hand and held it. He intended on staying at his side. Hopefully the awkward conversation they’d already had will have been enough and there wouldn’t have to be any more of it.

\---

Varric laced their fingers, happy to walk with him that way. He was proud of his mage and would show him off to anyone, including Bianca. Perhaps especially Bianca. “Okay, let's go see her.” He lead the way to the spare room he'd set up as a little workshop for her as soon as he'd written to her.

Bianca rushed to the crossbow, starting to take it apart with deft but careful hands. “This is a mess - why did you wait so long to send for me?” She sounded frustrated, he'd never let his weapon get this bad.

“I've had a lot going on…” Varric gave Anders’ hand a squeeze. He'd been anxious to get the old girl looked at, really. But for his husband's sake he'd put it off as long as he could.

\---

He didn’t care about her frustration. “Well, we’ll leave you to it. If you need anything, let us know.” He tugged on Varric’s hand, trying to pull him out of the room.

\---

“I will.” She assured him, but she was already waving them out. She had a lot of work to do.

Varric let Anders pull him, following him out of the room. “We'll check on you later.” He knew she likely wouldn't come out unless she absolutely needed something. He'd at least offer to bring her something before they went to sleep.

\---

He brought him to the living room and pulled him to sit on the couch beside him. Then he leaned in to take a needy kiss from him, his anxiety reflected in his lips.

\---

Varric's hand lifted to cup his cheek, wanting to reassure him as much as he could. He answered his kiss with just as much need - it was always hard to see her. Even if he'd finally moved on, it was still as good as it was painful to have her near.

\---

When he broke the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together. It took awhile for him to muster the words, but when he spoke, he kept his voice as neutral as possible. “You seem jealous,” he commented, having observed a lot from both of them during the brief conversation.

\---

“Old habit. This is the first time I've spoken to her since I've had nothing to be jealous of.” He was still holding his face and his thumb caressed his cheekbone. “I have everything now.”

\---

He wasn’t sure where jealousy tied into not having feelings for her. Or was it that there were still feelings, he just was supposedly no longer in love with her? He wasn’t sure, Varric had said a lot about what he did or didn’t feel about her. He didn’t know how much of it he meant. He couldn’t help but feel doubtful and insecure and this time he didn’t try to hide it.

\---

“I don't want her.” Varric assured him, pecking his lips. “Even if you weren't mine, you saw that we can't even hold a conversation without sniping at each other. That wasn't because she was talking about us - it's been that way for a long time.”

\---

“I don’t know. It seems to me she doesn’t like that you ended up with me.” He wasn’t sure if it was that he ended up with anyone, despite what she’d said about it in her letters, or if it was him specifically. If she didn’t approve that he was a human and a man. He pulled back from him. “Besides, the only reason you sniped at each other was because of your jealousy.”

\---

“It might seem that way on the surface. But the root of our arguments have always been her insistence on the Guild's whims and the old ways. That's why she disapproves of me marrying you. And why I got angry at her comment about me taking one of the brides chosen for me instead.” He shook his head and sighed. “It's not personal, Blondie. If she didn't like _you_ , I'd have kicked her out on the spot.”

\---

He still wasn’t comfortable, but he tried to let the words be a comfort even so. “Well, she’ll be gone soon.” As soon as she fixed the crossbow, she could go. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about seeing her again any time soon. “Maybe next time you could just send the crossbow to her?” Then she could fix it and send it back and she didn’t have to stop by at all.

\---

The suggestion made him pale a little. “She's one of a kind. Even a courier I trusted would probably get his throat cut by someone wanting to steal her in transit.” He didn't want to shut the idea down despite his gut reaction though so he smiled a little for him. “...We'll have plenty of time to figure that out. Maybe there will be a safe way to transport her.”

\---

He frowned, but left it at that. “Well, I guess we have the evening to ourselves.” For the most part. “What do you want to do?” He wanted to take both of their minds off of her. “We could play a game.”

\---

He perked up a little at that. A game was always a welcome distraction. “Sure, Blondie. What do you want to play?” He took him by the hand, turning it this way and that to admire the new bangle on him while he waited for his answer.

\---

He watched him look over the bracelet, having forgotten about it amidst the sudden arrival. He let him admire it for a while, before speaking up. “Oh, I don’t know. Sometimes I worry you’ll tire of playing cards with me since you don’t earn anything but our own coin when you beat me.”

\---          

“It's fun to win coin. Even if it's mine.” He laced their fingers, giving him a smirk. “We could play for something else if you want to close ourselves away in our room.” If they were alone, he'd be fine playing where they were.

\---

His brows lifted. He liked those kinds of games, he just hadn’t thought he’d want to play one with the present circumstance. “Don’t you think that’s a little inappropriate?” He was certainly intrigued.

\---

“As if it would be the first inappropriate we've done…” He considered for a moment. “Or even the most inappropriate. I think you sucking me under the table in Orlais might still hold that title.”

\---

He chuckled. “Alright then, let’s go to our room.” He was actually excited, knowing that he could thoroughly distract him from the other person in their home. Hopefully.

\---

“We might have to alter the rules for strip Wicked Grace. You don't wear many layers. It's too easy to get you naked.” He said this with a wistful little sigh as he stood. “But I do enjoy the easy access.”

\---

“Maybe we start off naked and whoever loses has to put on more layers.” He snorted. That way, he’d really be the winner. He tugged him along, taking him to their bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

\---

“That's no fun. I'd have to lose so I could keep you naked.” When they were closed off from the rest of the house, he helped himself to grabbing Anders’ ass once more as he had in the kitchen.

\---

“I like the sound of this game,” he teased, swatting his hand again. He bent down, slid his arms around him, and pulled him up off his feet. “My turn.” He used the position to take a greedy groping for himself. He gave him a cheeky grin.

\---

Varric didn't mind being lifted this way, not insecure about it as he might have been early in their relationship. “Go ahead. Get a good handful, I've been stealing too many feels for myself today.” Not that he didn't grope him on any given day, but he'd been especially handsy this evening.

\---

He helped himself, working his ass plenty with his palm. “Much better.” He carried him over to the bed and laid him back on it, leaning over him. “So then, you want to play strip Wicked Grace?” It was the game he’d chosen. “How do you want to alter the rules?” While waiting for a response, he began to kiss along his jaw and neck.

\---

“Maybe you don't lose as soon as you're bare. Maybe you'll have to put on a bit of a show…” He tipped his head back, breathing a soft, pleased sound. “If you're not careful, I won't have the patience for a game and have to fuck you before we get started…”

\---

He chuckled. “If you want a bit of a show, all you have to do is ask, love.” He closed his lips around a tender spot on his neck and suckled. A hand lifted to slide into the hair of his chest, the tips of his fingers dragging through the thick curls.

\---

“Yeah? You'd give me a show if I ask for one?” He rather liked the sound of that and his fingers slid into Anders’ hair as he sucked his neck. It wouldn't surprise him at all if he meant to leave a hickey, marking his territory while Bianca was here.

\---

“Whatever kind of show you want,” he murmured, breaking off from his sucking. “Just ask.” He trailed his fingers down his center, to where his tunic was buttoned and actually held together.

\---

“Give me a little taste then…” He was starting to wonder how he thought he would have had the patience to play a game for this in the first place. Anders had so much power to arouse him and it only took a touch or a change in his tone to get him going, no matter how many times he had him. “Show me.”

\---

He pulled back from him and rose to his feet, leaving him lying on the bed. He took a step back, his hands lifting to the clasp on his robes and beginning to loosen them slowly. Varric hadn’t specified what kind of show he wanted, so he was going to give him what he thought he wanted. He began to sway his hips, letting more and more of his chest show, before closing the loosened fabric back over himself. Being a tease about it.

\---

He turned up onto his side and propped his head up on his hand to watch him. He watched the swing of his hips and the fabric that he slipped away from his skin to reveal himself, than closed once more. “Such a tease…” He purred with approval.

\---

He smiled, his hands sliding down to the belt at his waist and unbuckling it in a similar teasing way. When he finally got it off, he gave it a little snap and then let it fall to the floor. Then he started in on his boots, bending at the waist and leaving his legs straight as he unlaced them.

\---

He watched this closely, admiring his flexibility as he worked. Though he already knew it well, having curled him up many times now so they could kiss while he fucked him. His eyes fixed on his ass while he finished unlacing his boots, wishing he could get his hands on it again.

\---

When he had both boots unlaced, his hands went to the sides of his robes and he began to tug them up slowly, giving him another peek of skin as he swayed and when they were pulled halfway up his thighs, he sank to his knees and began to crawl on the floor toward him, a wicked look in his eyes.

\---

He licked his lips as he watched him crawl forward, quite liking him on all fours. “Gorgeous.” And now with even more gold to adorn him. “I’m a lucky man…” They were married and he was the only person who would be treated to a show like this from him.

\---

When he was almost to the bed, but not quite, he stopped, turning to his back on the floor and bending a leg in the air. His robes fell to gather at his hips and he peeled his boot off and tossed it aside. He repeated this with the other leg and when his legs were bare, he gave his feet a little wiggle, before rolling to his stomach. His robes were still bunched up so he was now flashing him his ass, his legs swinging at the knee.

\---

As he got a good look at his bare ass, he reached down to untie his sash. He was slow with it, but he started loosening his pants, making room for the bulge that had grown there while enjoying the spectacle in front of him. While his hands were in the area anyway, he gave himself a squeeze, his eyes never leaving the skin revealed to him.

\---

He was watching him and he as happy to see that he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It meant he was thinking about him when he touched himself. “That’s your taste,” he murmured, finger tracing the floor. “You’ll have to tell me what you want if you want more.”

\---

“Right now, I want you to crawl right up here and ride me.” He had forgotten their house guest entirely. For the moment, it was only him and Anders. The way it should be. “But first, I need that robe off. I need to see all of you…”

\---

“Oh, was that the kind of show you had in mind?” He began to slide his knees in, pulling his ass up in the air, before straightening so he was kneeling. He returned to where he started, slowly parting his robes, but this time he let them slide over his shoulders and catch at his elbows. “Is that better?” It was at least closer to what he wanted.

\---

“I had any kind of show you wanted to give me in mind.” He sounded as amused as he was aroused and he started to slowly rub himself through his pants. “That’s better. Give me a little more…”

\---

He obliged him, letting his robe fall further still and at that point, they sank to his knees. He stood and stepped out of them, sweeping them aside with his foot. That left him naked apart from the jewelry that glinted all over his body. His cock was perked from all of the teasing and how sexy he felt.

“What do you think?”

\---

“I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” His eyes roamed him hungrily, lingering on his cock and thrilled to see that he was aroused as well from all this. “Now come to bed…”

\---

He appreciated what he had to say, but his thoughts did go briefly to the dwarf working down the hall. She was pretty and he was sure there was a time where he thought she as the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He knew Varric wasn’t just saying it, though, he knew he really did find him attractive.

“How am I supposed to ride you if you’re dressed?” he asked as he sauntered over to the bed, crawling onto it on his hands and knees.

\--

“I guess we’d better remedy that, shouldn’t we?” He slipped his hands into the waistband of his trousers, sliding them down slowly and with a little sway of his hips to return the favor. No reason he couldn’t use a little showmanship as well. “That should make things a little easier.”

\---

He definitely enjoyed the returned favor, his eyes falling to his cock. He licked his lips and moved in close enough that he could take hold of him, stroking him. “Sorry, I’m impatient,” he murmured warmly, leaning in to kiss him.

\---

The dwarf returned his kiss, tipping onto his back and pressing his hips up into his hand as he was stroked. “Be patient enough to get the oil, at least.” He murmured against his lips. There were times when they were rough and in too much of a hurry for oil, but tonight he wanted it smooth and easy.

\---

He wanted him bare, so he began to unbutton his tunic. He didn’t need to slide it off, since parting it was enough to reveal his entire body. “You’re so handsome.” He was and part of his need to feel secure meant the dwarf knowing that he appreciated him. That he wanted him.

\---

“You still think so? I worry sometimes I’ll let myself go now that we’re married.” He murmured, running his hands down his stomach now that Anders had revealed it. He was certainly eating better since they’d gotten their house, but the lack of tavern food and the exercise he still got working through Kirkwall was enough that he’d actually trimmed down a little.

\---

“Why would that be a problem?” He looked down to his belly, where his abs cut lines into his skin. “Don’t you remember? I said you’d be cute if you got chubby.” Or something like that. He liked him as he was, definitely, but he wouldn’t mind it if he let himself go a little. It would be adorable if he had a little bit of a belly.

\---

“I’d rather be handsome than cute. I’ll keep the muscle. But I’m glad you wouldn’t be bothered.” He began to rock his hips slowly into the hand that worked him, enjoying the simple touch but looking forward to the heat of his body.

\---

He smiled, giving him a squeeze. “What if I got chubby?” He nipped his nose and then pulled away from him so he could grab the bottle of oil that was beginning to run low. He uncorked it and poured a little onto his palm, before to him and stroking him with his freshly slickened fingers.

\---

“You’d be cute chubby too.” He had a longer way to go before he’d get chubby, long and lean as he was. He ran his fingers over Anders’ flat stomach as he was stroked with oil, trying to imagine it soft and pudgy. It was hard to picture, but he couldn’t imagine being bothered by it. “I’d be no less eager to watch you crawl into bed with me…”

\---

“No? You’d still write poems about me?” He didn’t actually believe him. He thought he’d mind, but it didn’t matter, as he never intended on letting go of himself. He was too vain to let himself go, especially when he had Varric to pamper him and go on and on about his beauty.

He considered straddling him backwards and giving him a view of his ass. He’d been so handsy today, after all, but he was still feeling insecure and he wanted to be able to see him. To make sure that Varric was looking at him and thinking about him. As such, he straddled him the usual way, reaching behind him to take hold of him as he rose up and positioned him.

\---

“There’d be just as many poems and songs about how perfect you are.” He looked so hungry and eager as he watched Anders position him, waiting for him to sink down. He would have been perfectly happy with either view, but he was glad to watch him now, reaching forward to grab his cock and squeeze it.

\---

He made a sound, his cock hard and eager for touch. He let himself ease down on him, holding back the groan that wanted to slip out as he took him. He reached for the dwarf’s unoccupied hand and pulled it in to rest on his side while his own hands fell flat on the hard muscles of his stomach.

\---

Varric didn’t bother holding back, moaning low in his throat as he was buried in him. His fingers caressed the skin of his side, knowing the lines and curves of his body so well and never growing weary of them. He pressed his hips up into him, wanting to get in as deep as he could and knowing just how to angle to hit Anders just right.

\---

He braced himself as he began to rock his hips, starting off slow. The motion was simple and not quite what he needed, so it didn’t take him long to start lifting himself up to sink down on him, though this was also slow. That felt really good, though he was holding _was_ holding back and only offering him his heavy breathing.

\---

He rocked with him, enjoying the simple pleasure for what it was, but he groaned his appreciation when he began to lift himself. He matched his pace, pushing up into him and then easing back down. He looked up to meet his gaze, a lazy smile on his lips as he enjoyed the slow meeting of their bodies.

\---

“Shh.” He didn’t want their sounds to travel. He didn’t want Bianca to know what they were doing. Though it was a way to stake his claim, that’s not how he was looking at it. That was partly why he was going slow - it was easier to keep their bed from bouncing if he himself wasn’t bouncing.

\---

He raised his brows, surprised to be hushed for a moment. But then he remembered why and he chuckled under his breath. “I forgot we had company for a moment there. You’re quite a distraction…” He gave his cock a squeeze, wanting to make it a little harder for his mage to stay silent with him.

\---

He looked at him a little skepticism, but was amused. He hoped he was being honest. It would be upsetting  if he hadn’t forgotten or if he _wanted_ her to hear. If he wanted to make her jealous or uncomfortable and that was why he wanted him like this. “Am I?” He sank down on him and held himself there, squeezing him and lifting his hands to his own nipples to give them a tweak for even more stimulation.

\---

He loved to watch him touch himself and he had to draw out an exhale to keep himself quiet, pressing his hips up into him hard. “You are. One of these times I might get so caught up in you that I forget how to breathe. You might be a danger to me, Blondie.”

\---

He smiled. “Lucky for you, if you forget how to breathe, I’ll save you.” One of the perks to being married to a healer was that he was always taken care of. “I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t have your cock inside me everyday.” As if that was the only thing he’d missed. He’d would definitely miss it, though. He began to ride him again, picking up where he left off and giving up one of his pinching hands to continue bracing himself.

\---

“You’re good at keeping me alive.” He murmured as they got back to riding, his hand sliding down from his side to squeeze his hip. Whenever he’d been ill or injured - most recently when Bianca had jammed on him during their mission - Anders had been there to take care of him. “So you shouldn’t have any trouble keeping my cock inside you everyday.”

\---

“Varric…” He groaned under his breath, his cock leaking. He was rubbing him just right and even though there they weren’t rushing, he sounded out of breath. With a final pinch, he released his nipple in favor for finding the dwarf’s. He pinched it and then gave the piercing a twist.

\---

He loved hearing that he was giving Anders just what he needed, even if they had to keep quiet. His thumb brushed over the pearl that had formed on the tip of his cock, making use of it as he stroked him. He drew in a sharp breath when he started to work his piercing, releasing it slowly to keep his moan muffled.

\---

Anders moved both hands up, bracing himself against his chest instead, so his fingers could toy with him. He wanted him to feel good and he used a hint of electricity against the metal, knowing it would provide an intense sensation as it traveled through the bar.

\---

“Blondie…” He murmured after a hissing breath, chuckling softly. “You're making it hard to keep quiet…” His hand on his hip slid back to squeeze his ass hard and he started to buck his hips up into him harder, making the bed begin to creak, but not as loudly as it might have in a different position.

\---

“Yeah?” He sounded pleased by that. “I like making it hard for you.” He controlled the pace, but responded to the force, dropping down harder himself. He made a whimpering sound when he pounded his prostate over and over. His cock continued to leak and he tugged all the more insistently on his piercings, the motion almost absent.

\---

He loved hearing him whimper and he started to pump his cock harder to match the force of his hips. His breathing had picked up sharply and he knew he couldn't last much longer. Especially not with the gorgeous view he had. “Let's see how quietly you can cum for me…”

\---

His expression pulled with pleasure and only as it became to overwhelm him did he give into his desperation. His thighs shuddered as he spilled with a strained groan, moving with the intent of lengthening his orgasm mindlessly.

\---

Watching him gave him a huge rush of pleasure and he bit his lip to muffle a moan, his hips snapping up wildly into him. He wanted to finish while Anders was still riding out his release. The bed was likely noisy at least for those last moments it took him to tumble over the edge but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He bit his lip hard enough to make a bit of blood trickle down his chin as he kept quiet through pumping his mage full of his seed.

\---

He felt the heat and tightened reflexively in response. “Varric,” he purred, looking down at him. He saw the blood and he lifted a hand to touch the wound, healing it instinctively. “Did that feel good?” He was always interested in knowing if he’d gotten enough from their couplings. His hand dragged back down to his chest and he rested his palms there.

\---

“My perfect Blondie…” He hadn’t noticed that he’d bitten himself hard enough to bleed until Anders had already mended the wound and he swept his tongue over his lip to catch the smear of blood that had been there. His hands moved to the mage’s arms, stroking up them slowly as he began to soften inside of him. “It’s always so good. You’ve never left me wanting.”

\---

He smiled. “Perhaps we could stay like this?” Locked together. He wasn’t in any hurry to move and he felt far more secure in their relationship while he had him inside him. His cock was clearly his property and there was little _anyone_ could do about it while they were like this.

\---

“You’ll get tired of sitting that way. Let’s see if we can ease you down on top of me without sliding off…” He wanted Anders to lie with him, but he also wanted to stay inside of him. He’d fallen asleep inside of the mage before and it was a very warm and pleasant way to end the night. He’d intended to check on Bianca before they went to bed for the night, but right now that didn’t seem important.

\---

He shifted carefully, easing down. They didn’t exactly line up well like this, but their bellies were pressed together and his head could rest against the pillow above him. He sighed and shut his eyes, snuggling up with him and trying to be careful about shifting too much.

\---

He released a content sigh as Anders’ weight settled over him, the heat of his skin more comfortable to him than all the furs that layered their bed. He draped his arms around him and he nestled his cheek against the mage’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, starting to hum the song he’d written for Anders under his breath in hopes of relaxing his love.

\---

The humming made him smile and he squirmed on top of him, snuggling even more intently. Finally, he felt secure. Whether or not it would remain that way, he didn’t know, but right now, this was everything he needed. He was able to settle and with enough time, he even began to doze.

\---

Varric’s humming grew softer and a bit disjointed as the comfort of Anders’ weight started to lull him to sleep. He was so comfortable and he wondered for the umpteenth time since he’d been with him how e’d ever slept alone. It just didn’t compare to having the man he loved curled up to him. He gave his back a few absent strokes before he fell asleep, his song giving way to soft snores.


	2. Chapter 2

When Anders woke, they were no longer quite so _joined_. He was still resting on top of Varric, but their shifting through the night meant he was empty. Even so, he felt comfortable and it took awhile for himself to want to get up. When he did, he eased off him carefully, not wanting to rouse him.

He wasn’t sure if the tinkerer was done with the crossbow. If she was, would she have left? Without saying anything? Somehow he doubted it. Maybe she finished, fell asleep, and would be off this morning. That was probably the best care scenario, but he still wanted to check.

\---

Bianca, the crossbow, was still in pieces on the desk. There was parchment laid out beside it, littered in notes and roughly sketched diagrams. Bianca, the dwarf, was curled up in the guest bed, making use of both the blanket and her cloak to cover herself. She'd worked long into the night and had finally given up to go to sleep shortly before dawn, snoring softly much like Varric was snoring in the master bedroom.

\---

He wasn’t surprised to see her, but he was surprised to see the crossbow in pieces. What was that about? He turned away from the door and with a sigh, made his way to the kitchen so he could clean up the dishes from the night before and start breakfast.

\---

Varric woke shortly after Anders, taking a little time to clean himself up before he ventured out. He knew Bianca wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, so she would be around the house somewhere. He followed the sounds and smells of cooking, finding his husband at the stove. “Good morning, Blondie.” He walked up behind him to grab a handful of his ass, starting nice and early with the groping, then slipped an arm around him.

\---

He glanced back when Varric stepped inside and smiled. “Good morning, love.” His smile grew with the grope and he leaned over to kiss the crown of his head. “How are you feeling?”

—

“I feel as good as breakfast smells.” He drew in a deep breath and gave a satisfied sigh. “...Have you checked on Bianca? We should probably invite her to have breakfast before she goes.”

\---

His expression faded and he turned back to the stove. “She’s sleeping. Your crossbow is in pieces… I don’t know if she’s almost done and just needs to put it back together or what.” He didn’t feel right calling the crossbow ‘Bianca’ when she was here. Really, he didn’t like calling it Bianca at all anymore.

\---

“In pieces?” Varric sounded uneasy at that. Sure, she'd taken it apart and put it back together before. But never had she left it in pieces. He gave Anders a squeeze with the arm he had around his waist, then hurried away to look at the state of his crossbow.

\---

He watched him go with a frown, but remained where he was. He couldn’t pause what he was doing and he didn’t really want to be _that_ paranoid… or at least show that he was that paranoid. He continued cooking, but kept an ear out as he began to lay everything out on a couple of trays to take out to the table.

\---

Varric knocked on the door before stepping inside, hardly glancing at the girl and instead going straight to his weapon. The noise roused Bianca and she sat up quickly, rubbing at her eyes.

“What's wrong with her?” He asked, but his fingers had already fallen on the cracked piece as he picked it up and looked her over.

“She's a disaster. Did you take a fall with her? I'm shocked it took this long for her to jam on you.” Bianca's voice was heavy with sleep, but still chastising.

“I still do missions, Bianca. She gets knocked around no matter how much I baby her.” He was as defensive as he was anxious. “Can you fix her?”

“Of course I can fix her. Just not with what you have here. I need you to go into town and pick up a few things.” She had a scrap of parchment ready for him, among her notes and drawings, and handed the list of what she needed over to him.

He sounded relieved at the assurance that it could be mended. “Okay. Well, come eat breakfast, then I'll go pick up what you need.” With that, he lead her out to the dining room so he could get the table set, the girl following him still rubbing at her eyes that were dark-rimmed with lack of sleep.

\---

Anders wasn’t happy to see her as he carried the trays to the table. “Do you want anything in particular to drink?” He looked between them and waited for their answers, though he’d already set a jug of cold water on the table.

\---

“Water is fine.” Bianca took her seat and as soon as Varric had the table set, she poured herself a glass from the jug. She sipped at her and her eyes widened, looking at the glass. “There’s no ice in it, but it’s so cold.”

“Perks of being married to a mage.” Varric gave Anders a fond smile before taking his own seat.

\---

Since he hadn’t gotten any requests, he took his seat. “How’s your crossbow?” He addressed his husband and there was certainly some meaning behind his words. He wanted to know when she would leave.

\---

“She’s in bad shape. I’ve got to pick up some supplies for her, but Bianca says she can still be fixed.” Varric sounded displeased by this. He knew Anders was in a hurry to get the woman out of here and he didn’t like that his weapon was in such disrepair.

“It I can get the right parts, I should be out of your hair tonight.” Bianca said with a slight shrug and when Varric started to load up his plate, she followed suit and did the same.

\---

He nodded. He didn’t like it, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He just grabbed what he wanted and started to eat in silence. He could try to make polite conversation, but he wasn’t particularly interested in that.

\---

It wasn't like Anders to be so quiet and Varric felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't want his husband so uncomfortable. He reached beneath the table to touch his leg reassuringly. “Do you want to go to the market with me?” Anders would likely want to go to the clinic, but maybe staying together while Bianca was in town would make him feel better.

\---

He tried to put on a smile for him, knowing that he needed to at least act like he was okay. “Sure… you had business to attend to around noon, right?” They needed to go before then. He wanted to get her what she needed as soon as possible so that she would be able to finish as soon as possible.

\---

“That's right. So we'll need to get supplies to her before that. We could go right after breakfast if you want and Bianca could get a little more sleep in the meantime.” He looked to her briefly and she nodded her approval of that idea, looking exhausted as she worked at her meal.

\---

“We’ll go then,” he agreed, returning to his meal. As focused as he was on it, it didn’t take him long to finish his food. He nursed his water, waiting for them to finish so he could clear the table and get ready to go.

\---

It didn't take much longer for the dwarves to finish as well and Varric was quick to get up and start clearing things away. Anders had cooked the last two meals and did dishes without any help from him so he wanted to be sure to beat him to it.

“Thank you for breakfast.” Bianca said softly as she rose, starting to pick up dishes as well. “Let me help this time since I can't work on her yet anyway.”

Normally Varric would have taken her up but this time he shook his head and when her hand brushed his when they reached for the same plate, he pulled it back quickly. “No, that's fine. We have our own way of splitting up the work. Why don't you go lay down and get some shuteye?”

\---

He tensed when he saw the touch, but he knew it had been accidental. “Yeah, you should get some sleep.” That way she was well-rested and she would be able to leave later. He began to help Varric, carrying the dishes to the kitchen.

\---

When Bianca had wandered back to the guest room and Varric was alone in the kitchen with Anders, he sighed heavily. “I'm sorry, Blondie. I really thought she'd be going this morning.”

\---

“It’s fine. It’s… it’s not a big deal. I just… I just, you know.” He shook his head, stacking the dishes up to be cleaned. “Really, it’s fine.” He turned to face him, offering him an earnest attempt at a smile.

\---

“It’s not fine. I can tell it’s not.” He gave him a warm, knowing look and moved to start washing the dishes in the basin. “I’ll find some way to send the crossbow to her next time. I promise.” It was far from ideal, but he could tell it was what he was going to need to do from now on for Anders’ sake.

\---

“It _is_.” He grabbed a towel so he could dry them. He wasn’t thinking about it, instead mindlessly moving to help out. “It’s just hard.” He didn’t want to admit it to him, but it was.

\--

“I don’t want to make anything hard for you.” He considered the wording and deciding to try to lighten the mood, he gave him a little nudge with his hips. “Well, I can think of _one_ thing I like to make hard for you. But everything else, I want to keep nice and easy if I can help it.”

\---

“I wish it wasn’t hard.” He wished that he just trusted him. He _did_ trust him, but when it came to this, he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with it. Even if he trusted him. “It’s just…” He didn’t know what to say or how to say it. He shook his head and gave up trying to explain it.

\---

“...Do you think I would hurt you?” He asked quietly, seeing that he was in no joking mood. “Is there anything in the world you think I’d be willing to hurt you for? Be honest…”

\---

He frowned slightly, stacking the dishes and keeping his eyes on his work and his expression otherwise neutral. “I don’t think you’d mean to.” It didn’t mean it couldn’t happen, though.

\---

“Doing anything with her would _have_ to be intentional, Anders.” Even in marriage, he so rarely called him by name. Only when he was being very serious. He kept working, but he was also keeping an eye on his lover. “Because I know how much it would hurt you if I strayed. Physically or emotionally. I would never do that to you.”

\---

“I know…” He could just tell they were fond of each other. Even if it meant nothing, he’d seen the way they’d looked at each other. There were reasons why they weren’t together and why they hadn’t been together in a long time, but there were still _some_ feelings. It was obvious.

\---

“I hope you know that for sure.” He didn’t want Anders to doubt him. He knew he had to, to some degree, to feel this uneasy about her being here. He couldn’t blame him for it, but he wanted to relieve it if he could. “You mean more to me than she ever did. Than anyone ever has.”

\---

“I know.” He wouldn’t have married him if he hadn’t loved him as deeply as he did. He liked to think that nothing had changed. That if it had, it only meant that they’d grown closer. He felt like they’d grown closer. “It just… doesn’t feel good to see you with someone you loved more than anyone before you met me.” Even if that had changed. “I’m just some… outsider to your relationship.” Of course, the same could be said for Bianca and _their_ relationship.

\---

“You were before, when you just heard the stories about her. But now you’ve met her and she’s stayed in our home. You’re not a outsider in my relationship with her anymore, you’re part of it now. Now you can see where you stand in comparison. She is my past and you are my present and future.” He gave him a little smile. “A _much_ happier present and future.”

\---

He wasn’t sure he agreed, but he knew he meant what he was saying. “I know and that’s why it’s fine.” Even his emotions were more complicated than that. “I’ll be alright.”

\---

He handed over the last dish and dried his hands, eager to be out of the house with Anders. The further they got from her, the better he would probably feel. “I love you, Theodoric.” He loved to tell him so, but it was so important that he knew that he meant it now.

\---

With the dishes stacked up, he set the towel down and began to put the stacks away. It didn’t take him long to finish and when they were done, he returned to him. His lips quirked. “That’s cheating,” he informed him, but offered him his hand.

\---

“I’ve never been one to play fair.” It was good to see him lighten up a little and he smiled in return. He look his hand and kissed it. “Come on, pretty mage. Let’s get out to the market. I’ve got to keep an eye out for that secret admirer who slid that gold on your wrist yesterday.”


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the market had been nice - getting out of the house where Bianca was sleeping did wonders for his mood. He wasn’t nearly as uneasy as Anders was, but he still felt himself relax once they were out and enjoying the morning together. The supplies were expensive, but all things that he was familiar with so it at least wasn’t a struggle to find all that Bianca was asking for. He was able to collect everything with plenty of time before his noon appointment and he walked back hand-in-hand with Anders. “Are you going to the clinic when I go to work? Or just hang around for the day?” He wasn’t sure how Anders felt about leaving her alone in the house for the day, whether he’d want to be there to supervise or if he’d want to make himself scarce.

\---

“I suppose it depends on how long your work will take.” If it wasn’t going to take long, he didn’t see the point in going to the clinic today. If he was going to be out for most of the afternoon, though, he’d rather be there than at home.

\---

“A couple hours at the most. Barring any disasters, of course.” He could never make promises about how long his work would take, just as Anders couldn't about what time he'd be home from the clinic. There was always room for disaster.

\---

“Perhaps I could go with you?” he suggested, since that would be the simplest solution for both of them. They were pretty involved with each other’s jobs and worked together often, though he _couldn’t_ have as much to do with the Merchant’s Guild. Still, he helped him where he could and when he could.

\---

“If you want to.” He squeezed his hand. Rarely did he tell Anders he couldn't come along. Only a handful of his associates were volatile about him bringing a human along on Guild business and he wasn't seeing any of them. He liked that idea better than leaving him alone with Bianca. It wasn't an issue of trust, he just knew that her tongue could be sharp and she'd already expressed her disapproval of Anders being a human male.

\---

“I do.” He swung their hands as they walked and when they got back home he stayed closer to him. They could drop off the supplies and then they had a little time before noon rolled around, so they could spend some time together even then.

\---

“Then you're stuck with me all day.” He smiled to him, not surprised that he stayed close as they went to the room Bianca rested in. He knocked, but wasn't surprised when there was no answer. She'd probably worked much too late into the night.

He pushed open her door and was greeted to the sound of her snoring. He moved into the room and set the bag of supplies down by the crossbow. “Bianca.” He called in hopes of waking her with this voice alone. When that didn't work, he moved in closer and spoke louder, trying to avoid shaking her awake for Anders’ sake.

\---

When she seemed to be having trouble waking, Anders tugged him back. “Maybe we should let her sleep,” he murmured, not wanting to wake her. If she was that tired, she could sleep it off. He was sure she’d find the supplies when she woke and she could get to work.

\---

“Are you sure?” He was surprised by that and looked to him for confirmation. “It's fine with me. I just thought you'd want her up and working so she can get out of here faster.” Not that he particularly wanted her leaving before she'd have the cover of nightfall anyway.

\---

“Well, if she’s too tired to leave tonight that doesn’t help anything, does it?” He gave him another tug. “Come on, let’s leave her alone.”

\---

“Alright…” He followed his prompting and left the room with him, closing the door behind him. With her asleep, the house was quiet and just the two of them, just as it should be. Well, not _just_ the two of them, as Lucy reminded him with a meow. She wound her way around both of their legs and he bent to pet her. “We've got a little time left before we have to go.”

\---

He smiled and watched them, always finding it so sweet whenever the dwarf doted on her. “I’d suggest another game of cards, but then we might be late,” he smirked, stooping to scoop Lucy up. “My kitty.” He trudged away from him, going to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

\---

“She’s not your kitty. Or mine. We belong to her.” He followed after him and dropped heavily on the cushion beside him. He loved the way the cat stretched out in Anders’ arms, so wonderfully content all the time. Far from the raggedy mess she’d been when he’d found her. “Probably best we leave our clothes on if we’re going to play cards. I have a way of losing track of time once yours start coming off.”

\---

He winked at him, his fingers scratching along her back. “That’s why I’m not suggesting it.” He pulled the cat up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We could just spend the time giving Lucy all of our love.” He certainly wouldn’t have any complaints about that.

\---

“You say that like she’s not spoiled enough as it is.” He reached over to scratch at the base of her tail since Anders was giving the other end of her attention, smiling at the way she purred. She purred often but when they both smothered her in attention, it was loud enough to fill the room. “Sometimes I think about getting a second cat. But I think she’d be jealous. I think she likes being our only girl.”

\---

“...I’d be okay with that.” He adored Lucy and he didn’t _need_ another cat, but he would certainly like one. It was true though, that she’d probably get jealous. “We’d have to get another girl, otherwise we’ll be raising kittens for the foreseeable future.” Already he was talking like it was a done deal.

\---

“You say that as if you wouldn’t want to raise kittens for the foreseeable future.” He chuckled under his breath. Lucy had changed his mind about keeping animals, but he still couldn’t see himself wanting more than one more. “What do you think, pretty girl? Would you share us with another lady?” He asked the cat as he scratched under her chin, her content expression seeming to answer that she was fine with the idea. Though he doubted she’d really like the idea all that well in practice.

\---

“I mean, I’m fine with raising kittens. I just figure _you_ don’t want to raise kittens.” He gave her another kiss on the top of her head. “I think Lucy would be a good mama.” They would be good fathers too, spoiling the kittens to bits.

\---

“Maybe one batch of kittens. Endless batches of kittens might be too much for me.” He scratched lightly at the nub of her missing leg, which she tolerated these days. “She’d be a great mama. She’s got a good fighting spirit to pass on to her babies. But I think she’d be just as good as a big sister if we get one more girl.”

\---

“There’s no such thing as too much kittens.” He wasn’t pressed about having kittens though. As much as he loved them, another cat would be nice and was all he’d ask for. “When we get divorced, I get to keep both cats, right?” Even though Lucy was technically Varric’s cat, he’d come to see her as his as well.

\---

“Oh no. They’re my cats. You can visit them.” He ran his fingers down Lucy’s back. “So don’t divorce me. You’d miss having Lucy every day and she’d be sad not having two of us to fawn over her.”

\---

“No, I’m pretty sure in our vows there was a bit about how I get to keep all current and future cats.” He smiled at him and leaned in to kiss a brow. “Probably should’ve thought it through a little better before you agreed.”

\---

“Funny how more and more fine print comes up in our vows the longer I’m married to you.” He smiled at the kiss he was given. “I guess I better not divorce you. I can’t let you take my Lucy or any future cats.”

\---

“Oh, just you wait.” He sank back into the couch, letting Lucy rest against his chest. “By the ten year mark, you’ll be wishing you never married me.” Actually, he deeply hoped to make it to and far beyond the ten year mark.

\---

“By then we’ll find out a good system like all the other old miserable married couples. We’ll have honed ways to annoy or avoid each other and still do just fine.” Varric settled back as well, lounging against the arm of the couch and letting his feet rest on Anders’ lap.

\---

“As long as you still write me poems.” He looked over at him. “The day you don’t love me enough to write me poems is the day I’ll know we’re done.” There was actually some somberness to his words. He hadn’t meant it so seriously, but he felt the truth behind what he was saying.

\---

He picked up on his tone and met his gaze with a knowing smile. “Good thing that day will never come. You are the one thing I could never get tired of writing about. I’ve never known a better muse, Blondie.”

\---

He nudged him. “I’ll see how you feel again in ten years.” He tipped his head back to rest against the cushion of the couch, his eyes still fixed on him. “I love you.”

\---

“Ask me in five years. We should check to be sure we still love each other every half-decade or so.” He tucked his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers. “I love you too. More than you could possibly know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Varric’s business in town went smoothly, as he’d hoped, and it was only a couple hours before they were back home again. He was throwing out ideas for what they could make for supper when they got far enough into the house that he could hear Bianca’s tinkering. He gave Anders’ hand a squeeze, knowing he wouldn’t be thrilled about the reminder that she was there, but maybe would be reassured that she was hard at work. “I should see how it’s going.”

\---

“...Alright, let’s go see.” He wanted to see for himself how far along she was. That and he still preferred that they have no time alone. Even after their conversations, he just felt better being there.

\---

The dwarf kept hold of his hand right until he reached the doorway and only released him so they could get into the room. Bianca’s back was to them as she worked, focused enough that she didn’t hear their approach until they were through the doorway. She glanced over her shoulder, then resumed what she was doing, needing to fasten a piece into place before she could release it. “She’s coming along nicely. Shouldn’t be much longer now.”

“Good.” Varric sounded relieved at that and he smiled. “Can we get you anything or should we just leave you to work?”

“Don’t go just yet.” When she finished what she needed to, she turned in her chair to look at Varric. “I need to talk to you for a minute.” Her eyes shifted to Anders, then back to him. “Alone.”

The request surprised Varric and it took him a beat to answer her. “...Anything you have to say you can say in front of him.”

\---

He was taken aback. He definitely wasn’t going anywhere. He remained where he was, folding his arms and waiting. She could either speak in front of him or keep whatever was on her mind to herself.

\---

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. “Don’t flatter yourself, I’m not trying to get you _alone_. I need to talk to you about private matters.”

“There’s nothing private between me and my husband.” Varric folded his arms as well. “If you want to talk, he stays.”

“It’s about the Guild, Varric. Please, it’s important that we talk about this at least at some point before I go.” Maybe she would just have to catch him when Anders wasn’t paying such keen attention to him.

“Anders knows enough about the Guild’s happenings. I’ve taught him to read the code in our letters. I don’t keep secrets from him, Bianca. If we have something important to talk about, get on with it.” He said firmly, but he could tell by the way her jaw dropped that she was likely fixated on Anders’ involvement more than whatever she originally wanted to talk about.

\---

“It’s really not that shocking,” he commented, unable to help himself or the hint of snark, “Most couples don’t hide things from each other.” Maybe she hid things from her husband and maybe he hid things from her, but that was not the kind of marriage they had.

\---

“Most couples _should_. He could get you killed if the wrong people found out how much you know.” Bianca shook her head. “Do you have any idea how much danger he’s put you in?”

“Well, we’re both in risky businesses. But we’re also good at keeping each other safe. Part of that is keeping each other informed.” Varric was clearly growing frustrated and his arms tightened over his chest. “Besides, if anyone found out you were here, you and I would both have a price on our heads. Again. So let’s talk less about who’s endangering who and more about whatever you need to discuss.”

The woman heaved a long, weary sigh, but finally relented. “Samson is investigating an affair that is suspected between Arlo Vath and the Danes widow. If they’re found out…”

That was enough to get Varric to drop his guard a little, intrigued enough by what she had to say. “I’m guessing no one is warning them? Samson has been itching to get Arlo out of power.”

“He might have everything he needs to do that. Pearl Vath thinks her idiot husband got the widow pregnant…” It seemed Bianca was easing up a little as well, able to say what she needed to despite the human in the room.

\---

It was so ridiculous to him that this kind of stuff was enough to ‘get him killed’. It was also ridiculous to him that this kind of stuff had enough significance for them to be talking about it. An affair? The Merchants Guild was a bit ridiculous when it came to these things. Since it wasn’t _really_ his business and wasn’t really anything he was invested in, he just listened impassively.

\---

The two discussed their thoughts on what would likely happen if Arlo was disgraced and which castes would take advantage of the power shift. Only one possibility really affected the local politics for Varric and so he pulled out parchment to make a note of that. He advised that someone protect the widow, which Bianca disagreed with initially, but after more conversation about who might stand to lose assets if the Danes woman was pregnant, Bianca reluctantly agreed. With that matter settled, she sighed. “Alright, I should get back to work.”

Varric moved to Anders, draping an arm around his waist. He was glad he'd stayed, even if he was likely bored by such long-winded politics. “We'll make ourselves scarce. Just fix up my girl.”

\---

Anders was glad when they were done and he pulled Varric out of the room. “...I get why you’re in the Merchant’s Guild, but it seems like you could do better than them.” He probably wouldn’t be as wealthy, but he had enough coin that he could start a venture of his own away from the ridiculous politics.

\---

“It's not exactly easy or safe to leave the Merchant's Guild.” He said softly, glad Anders hadn't suggested such a thing in earshot of Bianca. “Besides, having our family name mean something...well, that was always a bigger concern for my brother. But since he's been gone and it's all been on me, it's been nice to have the respect and the influence.” And the money, of course. “It's so different from when I was a kid and we were still trying to pick up the pieces of our dignity after what my father did.”

\---

He wasn’t surprised by what he had to say about it, but he was somewhat disappointed. “I always had a feeling you’re far more dwarf than you act.” He cared about his name and the honor attached to it as much as any dwarf did.

\---

“Maybe it just means I'm getting old. Maybe it's because I'm the last Tethras if Bartrand never comes back.” He looked up to him with a solemn smile. “But I'll never neglect you for the sake of the Guild. I won't make the same mistakes my brother did.”

\---

He nodded and shrugged, not wanting to linger on the subject. “What do you want to do this evening?” They had time to do whatever they wanted. “We could go for a walk?” They’d already gotten plenty of walking in, but he wouldn’t mind some more fresh air outside of the city.

\---

“We could do that. It smelled a little like rain, but I think it'll be a nice evening.” The clouds had been distant when they were out before and they might bring in a cool breeze. “...Really though, Blondie. Does it bother you that I want to keep my family's place in the Guild?”

\---

It did, but he understood it. “It’s important to you.” That mattered more than his misgivings. “I just think you could do better.” What they meant, he wasn’t sure. He offered his hand, wanting to head out. They could continue this conversation outside, if he wanted, but he wasn’t going to press it himself.

\---

“I could do better?” He wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that, but he was curious what was on his mind. He took his hand, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to it as they went for the door. “It’s one of the most powerful networks in Thedas…”

\---

“You have many talents. You could do anything…” He didn’t have to be a spymaster for the guild. He didn’t have to be a spymaster at all, but if he wanted to continue the kind of work he did, perhaps he could apply his skills somewhere else or for some other group. “Somewhere where you wouldn’t have to worry about pleasing all those awful people.”

\---

“Unfortunately I’d have to worry about those people even if I left. It would be hard to find some place to run off to where I wouldn’t be found… though I guess Bartrand has pulled it off so far.” He squeezed his hand. “If my brother ever comes back, I can take a more passive role again. I could just focus on my writing when I’m not out on your missions.”

\---

He gave him a skeptical look. “Somehow I don’t think that you’d let your brother take over.” Not after everything. “It’s alright. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” Their life was good and they were doing a lot for Kirkwall, which he knew was important to the dwarf.

\---

“...You’re probably right.” Unless he’d changed a _lot_ , he couldn’t see himself really giving control back to him. “I am happy. I’ll be even happier when we have our house back to ourselves.” He knew Anders was eager for Bianca to go and he wanted him to know that he was too. It was good to see her and that she was well and it was good to know that his crossbow was going to be in great shape after her care. But he was ready to see how comfortable and relieved his husband would be when she was on her way home.

\---

When they got out of the city, he was feeling a lot better. It was nice to be outside, especially as he walked with him towards the meadow where he picked most of his herbs. “You don’t have to say those kinds of things.” He wasn’t sure how much he meant them, but if he was saying it for his benefit, he didn’t have to.

\---

“I don’t have to say anything, I know that. But I do want our house back.” He could still smell rain on the breeze and it gaze the air a crisp, clean feeling. As much as he liked the city, he liked that Anders had taught him to appreciate time outside of it as well. “We’ve never had a guest stay more than one night. I think I prefer it that way.”

\---

“It’ll be nice,” he agreed, and after a while, he went on. “Maybe we could think about going on another trip?” It’d been a while since they’d gone to Orlais and though they both had a lot of responsibilities here, he didn’t want to live his life around his responsibilities. He needed time for himself.

\---

“We could do that. Explore somewhere new.” He had been so apprehensive about leaving Kirkwall before. But he'd had a great time Orlais and really, a few weeks off wouldn't hurt anything. “Where would you want to go?”

\---

“I don’t know. It might be interesting to go to Rivain.” He’d never gone and so it would be intriguing for that reason. “...Or maybe even Tevinter.” He knew Fenris wouldn’t approve, but he didn’t have to approve. “I’ve always wanted to go. See what it was like there… it’s so different from down here.”

\---

“We can pick one of those for this trip, then visit the other next time.” He smiled and squeezed his hand. “I want to take you everywhere you'd like to visit. Miss Lucy can come along with us.”

\---

“You want to take me? What if _I_ want to take _you_?” He gave his hand a tug. “You’re not the only one rolling in coin, you know.” Though they shared their coin, Varric had certainly put more in than he had and continued to do so. That said, he made a fair amount himself these days, especially since the clinics received enough donations to run themselves.

\---

“Oh, I know you make plenty on your own. But you're the one with the wanderlust. I'm happy to stay here.” He chuckled under his breath. “But I also like to spoil you in new ways when we travel, so that's fun in it's own right.”

\---

It wasn’t really that he had wanderlust. He _did_ in a way, but he would be happy to settle down and stay somewhere. He just hated Kirkwall. That hadn’t changed, he’d just accepted that he wasn’t going to get away from it. By choosing Varric, he’d chosen Kirkwall and he was dealing with that choice. It was made easier by all of the things they do to make it better, but ultimately, he still hated it here. “Well, I want to spoil you too, so we should start planning.”

\---

“Let's start planning.” He swung their hands absently, taking a look around the meadow. “Do you think you could wrap up your business in town within a week? I could start checking the ship schedules for next week, see if I can book us a ride to Rivain.”

\---

He chuckled. “The clinics will be fine and so will the Underground.” Apart from those commitments, all he really had was the jobs they took as a group and between everyone that would be left, they ought to be fine as well. “We can leave Fenris in charge.”

\---

Varric couldn't help but laugh. “I never thought I'd hear you say that. But I agree, Broody can handle it.” Things had been so much better between his husband and the elf, but he could still hardly fathom that Anders would ever trust Fenris to be in charge.

\---

“Well it’s either him or Isabela.” They hadn’t recruited anyone else since everything had changed. Aveline still kept her distance, so the group was considerably smaller these days. Merrill would be the other option, but though he’d come to value her contribution, he still didn’t think she was ready to be charge of anything.

\---

“If we ask Isabela, she'll insist that she joins our vacation instead.” Not that he'd really mind. It had been nice to have her along in Orlais and they'd all had a good time. But living outside of the tavern had given him new appreciation for their space and privacy from their friends. “Better we leave it to Fenris.”

\---

“She’ll probably show up anyway,” he smirked, stroking his thumb against his hand. “Want to find a spot to sit?” They weren’t all that far from the place he’d taken him so he could release his magic after finally getting the collar off. Though it did seem close to raining, there would be little harm in walking home in the drizzle.  

\---

“Sure…” Varric knew they were close to the part of the meadow Anders had destroyed and he wanted to find a nice patch of grass to relax in before they reached the area marred with craters. He knew it had been so good for Anders to get that release, but he didn't like thinking about how desperately he'd needed to get his magic out after his imprisonment.

\---

He tugged him to a lush spot and then urged him to sit so he could sink into his lap. It wasn’t often he sat in his lap, as their heights meant it was much more convenient for Varric to sit on top, but Anders still liked to be completely cradled by his husband.

\---

The dwarf welcomed him into his lap - as with the way they slept the night before, Anders’ weight was a comfort to him. It didn’t matter that he was much too tall sitting on his lap to kiss him. He was content enough to wrap his arms around him and rest his head against him. “You’re right though. If she knows where we’re going, Rivaini will probably turn up on our trip at some point.”

\---

  
“Probably.” He didn’t really mind if she did, though he would like the time away and to be alone. “I wonder what kind of parties the Rivaini throw? I bet they would be a bit more wild than the Orlesian parties we went to, don’t you think?” He always enjoyed a good party and he would definitely want to attend several while they were away.

\---

“Oh, definitely. Less ballroom, more tavern brawls. My kind of party.” Though really, he’d enjoyed the Orlesian parties just fine. It had been the highlight of his trip and he smiled. “I did love seeing you all painted up in gold though. Maybe we could find an excuse to do that again.”

\---

“I’ll take any excuse to gussy myself up for you.” He really enjoyed making himself beautiful for him - no one made him feel better about himself than Varric. The way he would look at him when he was all made up made him feel far more beautiful than whatever he was wearing.

\---

“We’ll come up with lots of excuses then.” He loved seeing Anders all dressed up at his finest. It didn’t matter what he was wearing, he always looked amazing and he could tell that Anders _felt_ good in what he was wearing. “I’ll clean up a little for you once or twice too.”

\---

“Oh no, you’re going all out as well. We’ll buy plenty of pigments to paint your face with.” He’d really enjoyed the way he’d made himself up and he wanted to see him just as gussied up. “I think it’s _your_ turn to wear a skirt.” He’d look lovely in a skirt, especially if it looked anything like the skirt he’d worn himself.

\---

“I can’t just go around in only a skirt though.” He thought a skirt would look rather funny on himself, but he wouldn’t argue. He just imagined it looking much better on a longer, leaner body like his husband’s. “Rivain isn’t ready for all of my chest hair if I don’t hide at least some of it.”

\---

“Oh, I bet they are.” Not that he wanted everyone checking out his husband, but he would be rather proud to be on his arm while he was looking so attractive. “It’s either that, or assless pants.” This was said with completely sincerity, but he ruined it by snickering immediately.

\---

He couldn’t hold back his laugh and he shook his head. “No, _you_ wear the assless pants. You won’t be able to get anywhere, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

\---

“Me? In _pants_?” He sounded positively scandalized. “What are you _talking_ about?” In all the time he’d known him, he’d had yet to put on pants. He didn’t have to, not when he had more luxurious robes than he could wear in a week. It was drastically different from when he had one set of robes that he wore every day for months on end.

\---

“I know, it would be a big change.” He snorted with laughter. “But then, it still wouldn’t be that much different if they’re assless. Still very easy access.” As if to demonstrate, he slipped his hand between them to give Anders’ ass a squeeze.

\---

He smiled. “I think you could spend the day squeezing my ass and I’d never tire of it.” He loved his strong hands and the way they were forever finding him and squeezing him. “The only thing that’s better is when you bury your face in it.” He leaned down to give his forehead a kiss.

\---

He took advantage while he was bent down and stole a kiss from him. He could feel the first little drops of rain beginning to fall but they didn’t bother him a bit. “I’m glad you never tire of it. I _do_ spend all day squeezing your ass.” He was glad his husband didn’t have any problem with his frequent failure to keep his hands to himself.

\---

“That’s true.” He wasn’t squeezing his ass constantly, but he was squeezing his ass consistently. He saw a spark of lightning in the distance and the thunder came rolling through. He smirked. “Oh hush,” he responded, answering with his own bolt of lightning that he shot into the sky.

\---

He watched the lightning vanish into the thickening clouds and sighed contently, nestling his cheek against Anders. “Just so long as the Maker doesn’t take that as a challenge. He’s got unlimited lyrium for his lightning.” He wasn’t concerned in the least, even if they would have to walk home in the rain. It was so pleasant out in the meadow as it was, the imminent storm giving the air a crisp, clean scent that was rare in Kirkwall.

\---

“You don’t think I would win a lightning battle?” As impressive as his healing was, he couldn’t help but be a little prouder and preening with his lightning mastery. It was an undervalued element, as it wasn’t as generally useful as fire or ice or even earth, so his ability with it was unusual and impressive. It was actually particularly useful to him as a healer and he often implemented it in his healing.

\---

“With any mortal? Absolutely. With the Maker...well, from what I can tell, He’s a worse cheat than I am.” He had great faith in Anders’ magic, both in healing and in battle. He was an amazingly powerful mage and Thedas was lucky he had such a good heart and used that power for the benefit of others.

\---

“Be careful - if he does decide to retaliate, he might decide to hit you instead of me.” He pressed another kiss to his forehead and then another to lips. “Come on, I can’t have the Maker retaliating on my dwarf. Let’s get back before the lightning rolls in.”

\---

“You’ve got a good point. Let’s head back and make supper.” He stole an extra kiss from him, then used the hand he’d had on his ass to give it a pat, prompting him to climb off of him.

\---

He stood and offered his hands to the dwarf, using them to give him a firm tug up. “You know… this hasn’t been that bad.” He looked at him, staying where he was. “Thank you for that.” Bianca being here could’ve been bad, but they’d had so much space from her, it was almost as if she wasn’t here at all.

\---

That was a relief. He knew Anders had been uncomfortable. But they really had still had a good couple days, hadn’t they? He gave him a smile. “I’m glad it’s gone so smoothly, Blondie.”

\---

Just a little longer and she’d be gone. “Me too.” He started to move, keeping hold of one of his hands. “So, what sounds good to you?” They could spend the walk back planning dinner so they would both be all the more eager and excited to make it.


	5. Chapter 5

With dinner finished and darkness to obscure her leave, it was time for Bianca to go. Varric was thrilled that his crossbow was not only fixed, but upgraded and better than ever. He had thanked her profusely and she seemed just as pleased that he appreciated her work. As she headed for the door, he’d gone to tuck the weapon safely away and she found herself alone with Anders in the hallway. She looked up to him with a solemn little smile. “It’s not my place to request it, but please take care of him. He’s really happy with you.”

\---

He still didn’t like being alone with Bianca, but it was still better than Varric being alone with her. He’d figured they’d stand in silence until the rogue returned, so he was surprised when she spoke up. He frowned and for a few beats, he said nothing. He could’ve left it at that, but it hit him just wrong enough that he _couldn’t_ leave it at that.

“You’re right, it’s not your place. I don’t need to you tell me that my husband is happy with me.”

\---

She wasn’t surprised by the animosity. He probably knew all about their history and the way she’d hurt Varric. Or perhaps he even still saw her as a threat. She wasn’t going to win him over and there was no need to try, so she only nodded and kept her mouth shut. Varric was back with them a moment later and took Anders by the hand as he guided their guest the rest of the way to the door. “Thanks again, Bianca. Be careful out there.” Normally he’d give her a hug, but with Anders feeling the way he did about her, he thought that might be a bit much. It seemed she needed something of the sort from him though and she reached to lay a hand on his arm. “You do the same.”

\---

As soon as she touched him, Anders’ hand tightened. He remained silent, his expression shuttered. She had no reason to touch him, friends or otherwise, but he knew if he kicked up a fuss, it would just keep her here longer.

\---

Varric didn’t return her touch, but gave her a nod. “I will. Take care.” At that, she gave him a nod in return. She gave Anders a slight one as well, knowing he’d be happy to see her out the door, and took her leave. When she had slipped into the shadows, Varric pushed the door shut and locked it, breathing a sigh. “That’s it, then. We didn’t even have to share dessert with her.”

\---

Even when she was gone, he couldn’t relax his grip right away. “...She’s your only ex that’ll I’ll have to meet, right?” He knew she was, but the attempt at humor was to try to make himself feel better about their exchanges at the end.

\---

He chuckled under his breath and nodded, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “The one and only. Besides her, you’ve only got to deal with my fan girls. But you’re getting plenty of your own these days, so you know how that is.”

\---

He wasn’t wrong. “You say that so lightly - I’ll have you know that I received a rather temping marriage proposal from a five year old girl the other day.” It had been so adorable that he’d melted and playfully ‘accepted’ and told her they’d talk about it again in fifteen years.

\---

“Did you? I’d best turn up the charm then. I can’t have some pretty little damsel stealing you away from me.” Varric looked as if he was quite worried about the prospect.

\---

“You may already be too late.” He let go of his hand and lifted his own to his heart, leaving the hall in favor of the living room. He fell onto on the couch, laying against an armrest. “I’m afraid she already has my heart.” He felt far better teasing Varric about someone stealing him away than thinking about someone stealing Varric away.

\---

“Is that so?” He followed him to the living room and found where Lucy had curled up near the fireplace. He plucked her up from the rug, getting a surprised meow from her at the sudden change in position. “It sounds like you’ve violated our marriage vows. I’m keeping Lucy.”

\---

“Oh no, I’ll fight you for Lucy.” He reached out with both hands, grabbing at air and silently demanding that he bring her over to him. Maybe if he brought him Lucy, he would reconsider divorcing him in fifteen years.

\---

Varric brought her with him to the couch but kept her in his arms as he dropped down onto him, giving him a little more than he’d been asking for. “You can’t have your new five-year-old bride _and_ the cat. If I have to go back to the bachelor life, Lucy stays with me.”

\---

He whined and the grabbing grew all the more demanding. He didn’t respond, too busy trying to get what he wanted without actually saying anything.

\---

“Nope.” He leaned back into Anders’ arms, though he knew he wasn’t what his mage was grabbing for. “If you want her, you have to keep me too. We’re a package deal, Blondie.”

\---

This time his whining grew all the more demanding and he gave the dwarf a push. “You don’t love me.” If he loved him, he would have dropped Lucy in his arms as soon as he started grabbing for her. Of course, he didn’t _actually_ feel that way, but he was enjoying playing a petulant role.

\---

“I still love you. Even if this new suitor has your heart.” He let Anders push him from the couch, instead heading to the nearest chair. Lucy was tired of being jostled and made a sound of complaint, trying to escape his arms but he tightened his grip. “Traitor. Stay still.”

\---

“No, you don’t love me.” He threw an arm across his forehead. “You’ve driven me into her arms. I’ll pack my stuff in the morning.” He peeked at them out of the corner of his eye and he had to hold back a smirk at her squirming.

\---

“Alright. But it’s going to be a long wait until she’s legal to marry. You can take your time packing, you’ve got years.” He eased his grip to pet Lucy when he settled in the chair and when she took off from his lap and out of the living room, he sighed. “Now you’ve both left me.”

\---

“It’s your own fault. I asked for one thing and you refused to give it to me,” he pretended to lament. “I’ll never trust anyone again.” He was really milking the woe in his posture, letting himself start to slowly slide over the edge of the couch.

\---

“You’ve got your new love to trust.” He swung sideways in the chair to hang his legs over the arm of it. “She’ll mend your wounds and teach you to love again.”

\---

Slow as he was going, it took awhile for him to slide off the couch. When he did, he hit the floor with a thud, making for a pathetic sight. “No, never. Never again.” He remained as he’d landed, limp and listless.

\---

“You never know. In a decade when you can kiss her without feeling too creepy, she might have restored your faith in love.” He suggested after watching his collapse.

\---

“A decade and a half,” he corrected, his voice muffled, as he’d ended up face down on the floor and he was in no hurry to move.

\---

“See? She's got even longer to mend your heart.” He watched him sulk on the floor with a smirk. “Is her mother okay with you moving in while you wait to wed her?”

\---

“Of course she is. I’m a catch.” Of course, this had devolved into a battle of stubbornness and and he was determined to win.

\---

“That’s good. So long as her mother doesn’t decide to keep you for herself. You might end up with a love triangle on your hands.” He saw Lucy slink back into the room, headed for the fireplace, but the cat saw the mage on the floor and it piqued her curiosity. She moved to Anders, looking him over and then purring and rubbing her head against his hand to see if she could get a pet from him. “Don’t fuss over him, Lucy. He’s leaving us for a younger suitor.”

\---

He reached for her and pulled her in against him. “We’re leaving you for a younger suitor, goodbye Varric.” The comment was a little amusing, considering he refused to actually move after declaring he was leaving.

\---

“No, she’ll come home to me even if you take her. She doesn’t want to live with your new family.” Varric wasn’t surprised he hadn’t made much progress in getting up to leave him. “Your bride might be allergic to cats for all you know.”

\---

“She wants to live with me. She loves me, just like my new bride.” He kept her tucked into him, his fingers lightly scratching where he clutched her.

\---

“Nah, she knows you’ll find a younger kitty to replace her with. Just like you’ve replaced me. Lucy and I are going to be an old bachelor and bachelorette.” He stretched, rather amused at the idea of Anders with a new child bride and a new kitten.

\---

Finally he pushed himself up, pulling Lucy up with him. “We’re going to go pack.” He strode out of the room and to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. “How long, you think?” he asked the cat, setting her on the bed and then sinking onto it next to her. He was asking how long until Varric came in after him.

\---

It only took as long a Varric needed to stretch again and groan before rolling out of his chair. He followed Anders into the bedroom, not surprised to find the on the bed when he pushed the door open. “How many bags do I have to hide before you decide you can’t pack and you’re going to have to stay here with me?”

\---

He had to keep from from smiling when he came in. “You don’t love me, so more bags than we have.” He watched him from where he was laying, this time on his back at least.

\---

“Okay.” He climbed onto the bed then, settling himself on top of Anders. “Then I’ll just have to pin you here. Now you’re stuck forever.” Lucy liked any excuse she could get to settle with them both, so she used the chance to try to wedge herself to lay where she was touching both of them.

\---

He smirked. “What? Why are you trying to keep me here if you don’t love me?” He looked at him with lifted brows, as if he’d somehow ‘got him’.

\---

“Because you’ve caught me.” He murmured, his voice low and conspiratorial. “I’m your secret admirer. I’m the one who slipped this on your wrist…” He touched the new gold bangle he’d gotten for Anders, as if he needed to specify.

\---

His smirked harder. “Oh, were you?’ He slid his arms around his neck and leaned in to brush their mouths together. “How do I know you’re not just taking credit?”

\---

“The jeweler can vouch for me.” He stole a kiss while they were so close, a smile on his lips. The jeweler knew him very, very well considering his affinity for all things gold.

\---

“So I’m supposed to stay with you because you bought me a bracelet?” He returned the kiss, lifting a leg and hooking it around his. “You can’t neglect me and make it better by bribing me.”

\---

“But it’s a really pretty bribe.” He gave his lips another peck. “You could also stay with me because I’m so handsome. And I bet I can write you better poems than your new girl.”

\---

“Those are good points, I suppose.” He continued to share little kisses with him, simple and sweet. “Tempting as they are, I don’t think they’re enough.” He slid his hand through his hair, clutching at his crown. “Convince me…”

\---

“I’ve got ways to do that…” He reached down between them, finding his cock and giving it a squeeze. “I can do things you might miss during your 15 year wait for your new bride…”

\---

“I’m pretty good at satisfying myself,” he murmured, kissing him a little more intently. “I think I could satisfy myself as well as you could satisfy me, easily.” There. A challenge for him.

\---

“You’re out of practice though. I’ve been taking care of all of your pleasure for so long now…” He continued to work him with his hand, meaning to start getting him hard before he continued on.

\---

He chuckled. “Oh, Varric. You think I haven’t touched myself since we’ve been together?” He was stiffening as he he was touched, always responsive to him, but he was amused by their conversation.

\---

“I thought so, but apparently I’m wrong.” He chuckled and squeezed him as he thickened. “Maybe this will be more of a challenge than I thought then.”

\---

“Sometimes my cock needs to be stroked and you’re not there to stroke it. What am I supposed to do?” He murmured, his hand making his way to his chest and settling there.

\---

“Come find me. I can always take care of it for you…” He wouldn’t mind an interruption in his work like that. He started to tug up the base of his robes, wanting them out of his way while he worked.

\---

“Come find you just so you can stroke me?” he purred, shifting to help him pull his robes up. He loved whenever he would pull up his clothing and expose him. His own hands began to pull at Varric’s trousers, much more interested in exposing him in returned rather than actually undressing him.

\---

Varric took him in hand, stroking him steadily. “Sure. You can come find me and I’ll take care of it. We can always find some quiet corner to sneak off to if you can’t wait for me to come home and take care of you…”

\---

He made a pleased sound as soon as he was taken in hand. He hastened to return the favor, squeezing him and rubbing him with his thumb right where he liked it. “You’re that selfless, are you?” he smirked, as if he wasn’t touching him in return.

\---

“I happen to be extremely selfish.” He gave a little moan of his own and kissed him once more. “I enjoy taking care of you. Enough that I wouldn’t mind you coming to me even if I’m out on business.”

\---

“Oh. You’re so selfish you don’t want me taking care of myself, I see how it is.” He smiled and started to suck on his lip. “You can’t do my little tricks, though.” As soon as he released the lip, he brushed his tongue where he’d sucked and worked a spark into his rubbing.

\---

He chuckled, the sound dark with pleasure. “I can’t. You’ve got that on me. But my cock and my tongue can get to places you can’t reach.” He loved his little tricks and he wished there was some way to replicate that in return for him.

\---

“I can, though,” he murmured, playful. “All I need is a toy and I can reach all kinds of places.” He continued to use his magic to toy with him. “I don’t even need a toy. I can be creative and use all sorts of things.”

\---

“Sure you can. But you won’t find a toy that can work you like I can.” He began to sink down Anders’ body, leaving both the range of his kisses and the stroking he’d been getting. Instead, he wrapped his lips around him and began to suck, wanting to show him just what he’d be missing out on.

\---

He whimpered, his toes curling as the warm and wet mouth closed around him. “Varric.” He was right, a toy couldn’t do that. He buried his hands into his hair, looking down at him with heated eyes.

\---

He looked up to him as he sucked him hard, getting straight to business. Anders might have tricks, but he couldn’t replicate this feeling. He would miss this. He was far more confident in this now and he sucked him with far more depth and finesse than he could early in their relationship.

\---

He was satisfied with his sucking, groaning and gripping him in a way that confirmed how good it was. “I can have this whenever I want?” He was still playing their game. “All I have to do is stay?”

\---

“Among other things.” He pulled off of his cock to answer, pressing a kiss to it. “You can have my cock whenever you want it too. You’ve just got to stay.”

\---

“Then come up here and give me a cuddle while you fuck me,” he murmured, stroking his arms and trying to encourage him to climb back up his body.

\---

Varric did as he was asked, crawling back up him and giving him another hungry kiss. “You can have cuddles whenever you want too. Just one more perk of staying.”

\---

“Yeah?” He slid his hands up his shoulders to clutch his cheeks. “Promise? Promise to love me forever?” He knew Varric loved him, but his deepest fear was that he might not always feel that way. Of course, he wasn’t really thinking about that now, he was thinking about their game and his false claims. That Varric didn’t love him.

\---

“I promise. I promise to always love you and to always write you poems about how much I do.” He kissed him again, unable to get enough of him. He didn’t think it would ever be enough.

\---

He smiled. “I’ll always love you too.” He stroked his cheek and then lost himself in his lips, eager to similarly lose himself in his body. This was everything he needed and comfortingly, this wasn’t even the biggest hurdle they’d come through. The biggest hurdle had been the beginning of their relationship and if they’d survived that, they could survive so much more.


End file.
